Did I Forget Makino?
by Nonki
Summary: The gang tried to help Tsukushi in recovering Tsukasa's memory, would they be able to do that? Read on and find out yourself! [Epilogue added!]
1. Did I Forget Makino?

This light-hearted fic is made possible by:  
  
Shirin Chua, who came out with the initial story line of this fic  
Serene Lee, who written out the first draft  
  
and last but not least,  
  
  
~*Nonki*~ , who edited and yep, posted it out so that minnasan are able to share the enjoyment of reading this fic... ^_^  
  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Legend:  
  
:: :: - Scenario Description  
[ ] - Characters' thoughts (Mostly Tsukushi's)  
  
  
  
===============  
  
  
Title: Did I Forget Makino?   
  
  
  
:: Inside Domyouji's special ward ::  
  
  
" Hey, who's that?" Tsukasa asked.   
  
  
" What's with 'who's that'?" Akira added, looking around the ward.  
  
  
" The one who has just walked in." Tsukasa replied, staring at the figure behind Rui.  
  
  
" Tsukasa, what a joke?" Soujirou exclaimed and everyone burst into laughter.  
  
  
" I am serious! Is that Rui's woman?" Tsukasa interrupted, looking very annoyed. Everyone stopped laughing, there was a short moment of silence.  
  
  
" You must be kidding, right? She's Makino! MAKINO TSUKUSHI!" Soujirou anxiously reminded.  
  
  
" Makino huh? Shortie Makino?? Hahaha!" Tsukasa remarked and started to giggle at his lame joke.  
  
  
" Tsukushi-chan…" Tsubaki wanted to say something to Tsukushi.  
  
  
" I…I am going out to get some drink." Tsukushi interrupted, forcing out a I-am-okay smile to everyone before moving out. Just before she stepped out of the ward, she heard a voice from behind.  
  
  
" Get me a coke."  
  
  
[ It's him. I really need to get out of here.]  
  
  
" Haha! Okay." Tsukushi replied and dashed out of the ward.  
  
  
[ This is not a joke. He had actually forgotten about me. Forgotten all about Makino…Tsukushi.]  
  
  
Tsukushi slowly wiped away the tears that rolled down from her already swollen and red eyes with her handkerchief.  
  
  
" A coke." Tsukushi mumbled.  
  
****  
  
:: The next day ::  
  
  
:: Emergency exit's stairways ::  
  
  
  
" Yoz." Rui greeted when he saw Tsukushi walking in. Tsukushi smiled and sat down beside him.  
  
  
[ Its another ordinary day in school….again.]  
  
  
" How's Tsukasa?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
  
" He's fine." Rui replied.  
  
  
" He will be discharged this afternoon." Rui continued.  
  
  
" This afternoon?"   
  
  
" Hai. You know what? Neechan is going to hold a small birthday party in their mansion tomorrow. She asked me to invite you over." Rui informed.  
  
  
" Eh?" Tsukushi's eyes widened.  
  
  
" She's inviting me?" Tsukushi wanted to double confirm. Rui nodded before continuing.  
  
  
" And its compulsory."  
  
  
" NANI?" Tsukushi almost cried out loud.  
  
  
" Gomen ne." Tsukushi quickly apologized for her rudeness.  
  
  
" Doushite?"  
  
  
" Don't ask me." Rui replied and slowly walked away, heading to the rose garden.  
  
  
****  
  
  
[ Neechan is inviting me to her birthday party, that means Domyouji would be there too. The more I see him, the sadder I would get. What should I do now? I really don't have a clue… ]  
  
  
" Makino?" the teacher called out.  
  
  
" Hai!" Tsukushi finally woke up from her thoughts and stood up immediately to the teacher's call. Everyone, including Makiko started laughing out upon seeing Tsukushi reaction.  
  
  
" Gomen ne." Tsukushi apologized for not paying attention during lesson before sitting down.  
  
  
[ What was I thinking about? I think I am getting weirder and weirder each day. ]  
  
  
****  
  
:: The following night ::  
  
  
:: Inside Domyouji Mansion ::  
  
  
" Do you think this will work?" Soujirou asked.  
  
  
" Well, I don't know, but let us give it a try." Shigeru answered, smiling to herself.  
  
  
" Okay then…"  
  
  
" Hey look! Makino is here." Akira informed. Everyone turned to Tsukushi and stared at her with different expression shown on their faces.  
  
  
" Tsukushi-chan…" Tsubaki ran towards Tsukushi and patted her shoulder.  
  
  
" Neechan, gomen ne. I just couldn't find any suitable clothing for tonight's party." Tsukushi explained, feeling downright embarrassed with her inappropriate attire.  
  
  
" No, no, no…you looked really kawaii ne!" Tsubaki awkwardly offer her point of view.   
  
  
" What's this ugly girl doing here?" Tsukasa frowned.  
  
  
:: SMACK! :: (by Tsubaki)  
  
  
" Itai!" Tsukasa grumbled while rubbing his head.  
  
  
[ I should not be here. I should have told Hanazawa Rui that I have to work tonight. But why didn't I just tell him that?]  
  
  
:: A while later… ::  
  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my birthday party. Please enjoy yourselves and have a great night." Tsubaki announced.  
  
  
" Tsukushi, come here!" Shigeru waved cheerfully.   
  
  
" Ne, Tsukushi, don't get so moody. I am sure Tsukasa would remember you. Just give him some time."  
  
  
Tsukushi lowered her head.  
  
  
" Time?"  
  
  
" Well, we'll help you! Definitely." Shigeru assured. Tsukushi just remained silent.  
  
  
****  
  
  
" Tsukasa, why don't you find a partner for a dance?" Soujirou asked as the music started.  
  
  
" You…"  
  
  
" What about Makino?" Soujirou quickly added before Tsukasa could respond to his previous question.  
  
  
" Yeah, Tsukasa, have a dance." Akira joined in the conversation.  
  
  
" RIBICULOUS!" Tsukasa yelled.  
  
  
Moment of short silence after Tsukasa's yelling.  
  
  
" You meant RIDICULOUS?" Both Soujirou and Akira mumbled out.  
  
  
" Argghhh!! Whatever! I don't even know that ugly girl and would you two stop pushing…"  
  
  
~ * BOOM # DOOM # GOOM *~  
  
****  
  
  
[ Something heavy had landed on me. Our lips touched.]  
  
  
" Urghh!!"  
  
  
  
Tsukasa stood up furiously and started wiping his lips with his hand.  
  
  
  
" Who's that baka who pushed me just now?"   
  
  
  
" It was me!" Shigeru waved her hand cheekily.  
  
  
" You?"   
  
  
[ Was that how they are going to help me? ]  
  
  
  
" You!" Tsukasa muttered and proceeded towards Shigeru.  
  
  
" I will not let you off easily, no one had ever dare to…"  
  
  
~ * BOOM # DOOM # GOOM *~  
  
  
" Ahh…" Tsukasa mumbled out. The floor shook as he landed flat on his face.   
  
  
" Tsukasa!" Soujirou shouted and went over to have a closer look.  
  
  
" He must have been tripped over by those wires." Rui concluded as he pointed at the bundle of messy wires tangled around Tsukasa's leg.  
  
  
" He had fainted!" Soujirou informed.  
  
  
" Call the ambulance! Quick!"  
  
****  
  
  
[ Domyouji was rushed to the hospital last night. Hanazawa Rui sent me home after that. We had a long chat during the journey back. We chatted about the past, the good old times spent at the emergency exit. He never mentioned a word about Domyouji. I wonder why? ]  
  
  
:: DING DONG! ::  
  
  
" I'll get the door!" Susumu volunteered.  
  
  
" Papa? Mama?"   
  
  
" Nani?" Tsukushi quickly dashed towards the door when she heard Susumu's shouting.  
  
  
" TSUKUSHI!" Mama called out excitedly.  
  
  
" Papa, mama, why are you here?" Tsukushi asked concernedly.  
  
  
" Your grandpa in Osaka is sick and we are planning to visit him tomorrow. We are here today to see how both of you are doing before we set off." Mama informed.  
  
  
" I see."   
  
  
" By the way…" Mama paused.  
  
  
" Yes?"  
  
  
" Can we stayed here for the night?" Mama asked.  
  
  
" Of course, Mama!" Tsukushi replied because she had missed them so much.  
  
  
The Makino family stayed together in the small and unstable apartment during that night. Tsukushi seemed to have  
come to some decision after watching the sleeping faces of her family members.  
  
****  
  
:: The next morning ::  
  
  
" Papa, mama, can I go with you ?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
  
" Go with us? You mean going to Osaka with us?" Papa tried to reconfirm.  
  
  
" Hai!" Tsukushi nodded.  
  
  
[ I finally understood why Hanazawa had not mention anything about Domyouji during our chat last night. The more I think of Domyouji, it really hurts. Maybe its time for a break…]  
  
  
" All right then, but what about Susumu?" Mama asked.  
  
  
" Well, I can stay at home. I have to study for my coming examinations." Susumu replied.  
  
  
" Okay. Let's get ready for the trip." Tsukushi shouted, trying her best to remain in the excite-mode.  
  
****  
  
" Why do we have to take a ferry? When will we reach there?" Tsukushi grumbled as she stood in front of the old and tattered-looking ferry which they were about to board.  
  
  
" Haiz~ we have no choice, Tsukushi. We can't afford the plane tickets." Papa informed.  
  
  
[ When will this journey ends? ]  
  
  
:: 9 hours later ::  
  
  
" FINALLY!" Tsukushi exclaimed when she spotted some land ahead.  
  
  
" Let's proceed to grandpa's house now." Mama informed after they alighted the ferry. Papa was still busy with his vomitting after the long travelling hours at sea.  
  
  
" By bus?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
  
" Nah…by foot." Mama replied.  
  
  
[ Oh my god! ]   
  
  
****  
  
:: Back in the Domyouji's special ward ::  
  
  
" Makino…Makino…where are you?" Tsukushi mumbled in his sleep.  
  
  
" He is finally awake!" Shigeru shouted. Everyone quickly crowded around the bed.  
  
  
" Makino!" Tsukasa shouted out and sat upright.  
  
  
" Where's Makino?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
  
" Where's MA KI NO?" Tsubaki repeated his question.   
  
  
" MA KI NO? You finally REMEMBERED her!" Tsubaki's eyes widened and couldn't believe what she's had just heard the question coming from that baka ototou of hers. Everyone started cheering and hugging each other in sheer joy. On the other hand, Tsukasa was totally confused by their behaviours.  
  
  
" Eh…by the way, where's Tsukushi-chan?" Tsubaki finally realised that Tsukushi didn't come to the hospital at all.  
  
  
****  
  
  
" Wow! So this is where grandpa and grandma live huh?" Tsukushi exclaimed excitedly after the 4- hour marathon from the harbour.  
  
  
:: DING DONG ::  
  
  
An old lady, aged about seventy opened the door.  
  
  
" Who are you?"   
  
  
" Ehh…okaachan! Its me!" Mama replied, feeling very sad that her own mother had forgotten how she looks.  
  
  
:: Several LONG minutes later ::  
  
  
" Oh…come in, come in." Grandma finally recognized mama and let them into the house.  
  
  
" Wow!" Tsukushi mumbled as she stepped into the house.  
  
  
" Nice eh? At least bigger than ours huh?" Mama said while giving papa a cold stare.  
  
  
:: Dee~Dee~Dee~ ::  
  
  
" Oh, its my cellular phone!" Tsukushi quickly dug into her bag for the phone.  
  
  
" Moshi moshi!"  
  
  
:: Pause ::  
  
  
" Yuuki-chan?"  
  
  
:: Pause ::  
  
  
" I'm now in Osaka, visiting my grandparents."  
  
  
:: Pause ::  
  
  
" Gomen ne, I will not be going for work during these few days."  
  
  
:: Pause ::  
  
  
" And…please don't tell anyone that I'm here okay?"  
  
  
:: Pause ::  
  
  
" Arigatou! Bye bye." Tsukushi finally ended her conversation on the phone.  
  
  
" Who's paying for the bill of this cellular phone eh?" Mama asked, her eyes narrowed.  
  
  
" Huh?"   
  
  
[ The cellular phone! Domyouji gave it to me. I better off it and stop using it. ]  
  
  
" Oh, I am going to cancel the line once we get back." Tsukushi replied.  
  
  
****  
  
:: Back at the hospital ::  
  
  
" I will call her." Shigeru volunteered.   
  
  
Everyone waited anxiously for the outcome.  
  
  
" Hey, why isn't she here?" Tsukasa complained. Soujirou sighed.  
  
  
" If I were Makino, I could have broken up with you. Do you know that you had treated her? You had even cracked a very bad joke about  
her!"   
  
  
" Bad joke? Did I?"   
  
  
" Damn it! She had off her cellular phone!" Shigeru screamed out, almost wanting to hurl her cellular phone at Tsukasa when she heard the monotone voicemail message from the other end.  
  
  
" Try calling Yuuki-chan." Soujirou suggested.   
  
  
" Rui!" Soujirou turned around but Rui was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
" I am not going to wash his dirty laundry again." Rui mumbled to himself as he softly closed the door behind him.  
  
  
****  
  
:: Osaka ::  
  
  
" Hot spring! Sugoi!" Mama exclaimed excited when she saw the hot and inviting water.  
  
  
[ Hot spring... When was the last time I've been to a hot spring? Should be the time when Shigeru, Hanazawa Rui and Domyouji…NO! I've promised myself not to think of him anymore! ]  
  
  
Tsukushi let out a loud sigh as she joined Mama in the water.  
  
  
****  
  
:: Back at the hospital ::  
  
  
" She's visiting her grandpa in Osaka." Rui reluctantly informed as he ended the call. Although Rui managed to slip out of the ward before Soujirou could find him, he was caught in the canteen and thus was forced to call Yuuki, again.  
  
  
" What? I'm now in the hospital and there she goes to Osaka to visit her grandpa?" Tsukasa frowned, obviously not feeling very happy after knowing Tsukushi's whereabouts.  
  
  
" Cool down, Tsukasa. No one would like to see a baka again after been ignored and insulted by him so cruelly." Tsubaki finally spoken out her thoughts.   
  
  
Tsukasa scratched his head.  
  
  
[ Who's that baka?]  
  
  
" Well, Tsukasa, let's just go to Osaka and bring Tsukushi back." Shigeru suggested.  
  
  
" I second it!" Akira added in while the rest just nodded in agreement.  
  
  
" Osaka! Here we come!" Shigeru shouted as she jumped up with joy.  
  
****  
  
  
:: The following night ::  
  
  
The journey from Tokyo to Osaka was not really that long, only if you have had taken a plane instead of the ferry. F4, Tsubaki and Shigeru managed to reach Osaka within a few hours time in Domyouji's private jet plane.  
  
  
" Where does her grandpa live?" Tsukasa asked, getting very impatient because it was already 8 p.m. when they reached Osaka.  
  
  
" Eh…" Everyone gave the same reply.  
  
  
" Maybe somewhere in the city areas? Come, I shall drive!" Tsubaki replied before instructing someone to get a car for them.  
  
  
:: Four hours later ::  
  
  
" Its no use! We are not going to find her if we continue to search in this manner!" Tsukasa grumbled.   
  
They are now in the middle of nowhere, all thanks to Shigeru, who had read the map wrongly.  
  
  
" Now, where are we?" Rui asked.  
  
  
" Hmmm….I am not sure." Shigeru replied, with her eyes still fixed on the complicating drawings of the map.  
  
  
" Urghh!" Tsubaki let out a loud sigh.  
  
  
" What happen?" Everyone turned their attention to her.   
  
  
Before Tsubaki could explain her sighing, the car stopped in the middle of the road. The answer was very clear.  
  
  
" Gas problem?" Akira asked. Tsubaki nodded.  
  
  
" Oh boy! What are we going to do now?" Tsukasa shouted.  
  
  
Everyone stepped out of the car. There wasn't any sign of petrol station within their sight. The place looked deserted except for some houses located nearby.  
  
  
" It's getting late. I guess we have to put up in one of those houses for the night." Tsubaki suggested.  
  
  
" Those racky houses?" Tsukasa's eyes widened.  
  
  
" What about hotels?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
  
" Did you see any?" Soujirou replied, getting a bit irritated at Tsukasa's childish grumbling.  
  
  
" Tsukasa! Its already 12 midnight, all you have to do is to bear for another 6 hours." Shigeru yawned while trying to reason out with Tsukasa because she really needed some sleep even though it would mean that they had to stay in those old houses.  
  
  
" Well, okay then. I've stayed in house that was worse that these before." Tsukasa finally gave in. The gang started walking towards the direction of the houses until the reached one which had the best outlook among the rest.  
  
  
:: DING DONG ::  
  
  
An elderly lady opened the door.  
  
  
" Who are you? Are you my son?"   
  
  
:: Sweatdrops ::  
  
  
" I am not your son!" Tsukasa shouted.  
  
  
" Tsukasa! Don't be rude!" Tsubaki stopped Tsukasa and pushed him away.  
  
  
" Gomen en, obaasan. Our car ran out of gas and we would like to know if you could let us stay here for a night? We will leave immediately when morning breaks." Tsubaki politely requested.   
  
  
The elderly lady thought for a minute, scratched her head and started looking around as though something was missing.  
  
  
:: Several minutes later ::  
  
  
" Oh…I see! Come in, come in." She finally spoke out.  
  
  
:: More sweatdrops ::  
  
  
" That's the slowest reaction I have ever seen for such a simple request." Soujirou whispered.  
  
  
" Yeah, I bet Makino would behave this way when she gets to this age." Akira giggled as he imagined Tsukushi's aging face.  
  
  
  
" Who's coming at this hour?" Someone shouted from the stairway. Then, they saw a girl from far.  
  
  
" Oh! Tsukushi, can you please get some drinks out from the kitchen? We have errhh…visitors, I guess."  
  
  
:: Silence ::  
  
  
" Tsukushi-chan!" Tsubaki shouted even though she couldn't see the face of the girl.  
  
  
" Makino?" Rui couldn't believe that they could be so lucky.  
  
  
" Sugoi! We finally found you!" Shigeru screamed with excitement, she wasn't feeling sleepy anymore.  
  
  
" Makino!" Tsukasa shouted out too.   
  
  
[ That voice.]  
  
  
Tsukushi stood rooted to the ground.  
  
  
[ Am I dreaming? I can't move at all.]  
  
  
Tsukasa quickly ran towards the girl and gave her a bear hug.  
  
  
" Found you!"  
  
  
[ Who is this guy? Is he the Domyouji whom I knew from the past?]  
  
  
Tsukushi could hear the cheering and clapping coming from the doorway.  
  
  
[ Is this a miracle or what?]  
  
  
" Arigatou."  
  
  
" Huh?" Tsukasa let go of Tsukushi and looked into her eyes, trying to find an answer from her glance.  
  
  
" You finally remember!"   
  
  
" Huh?" Tsukasa scratched his head in confusion. Everyone started laughing out loud.   
  
  
" Nevermind! Give me another hug!" Tsukushi stretched out both her hands.   
  
  
They hugged each other again.  
  
  
[ A second chance from Kami but the warmest hug is still from you, Domyouji. ]  
  
  
~ The End ~ 


	2. Epilogue

**DID I FORGET MAKINO?**

[ ] – Characters' thought

**- EPILOGUE-**

**_[That night, we hugged…because he finally remembered my name…]_**

:: Two days after the gang returned from Osaka ::

:: Inside the dango stall ::

" Sugoi desu ne!" Yuuki quipped in joy while she rearranged the dango inside the display counter.

" Huh?" Tsukushi responded. 

" You and Domyouji…" Yuuki explained her earlier joyful remarks. 

" Oh…" There was a thoughtful pause. " Ya, everything's back to normal, I guess." Tsukushi said, smiling. 

 [**_Normal_**…it never occurs to me that this word would be back in my dictionary ever since the day he came into my life…]

*****

:: Inside certain pub ::

" Something seem to be missing…" Akira commented in a surprisingly serious tone.         

" Got dumped again?" Soujirou teased.

" It is not about me, and - " Akira glared at Soujirou, " my current love life is doing just fine." 

" Okay! Okay!" Soujirou quipped, rolling his eyes. 

" Then why are you getting so edgy?" Shigeru joined in. 

" Yeah…you have been acting so funny lately, especially after we got back from Osaka." Sakurako added. 

" Didn't you all realize something significant and yet so insignificant has been missing lately?" Akira asked.  A brief silent fell within the group as everyone was trying to figure out what Akira had just mentioned. 

            " Did you just hook up with some over-sensitive old lady?" Soujirou said, not feeling too comfortable about the topic that Akira had struck up. It kind of spoiled his mood for clubbing if they were to discuss such a heavy-hearted topic.

            " Come to think of it…" Shigeru finally spoke up and then pause to finger her chin in a thoughtful manner before she went on, " there seem to be something missing…"  

            "Domyouji-sempai remembered Makino-sempai, Domyouji-sempai found Makino-sempai in Osaka and now Domyouji-sempai and Makino-sempai are dating. Everything seem so perfect…" Sakurako added as she recalled the whole trouble they had been through just for the couple.

            " That's it!" Shigeru snapped her fingers, her eyes lit up with interest, " They are now dating…that's the reason." 

            " I don't see anything wrong with that." Soujirou said, still looking very confused. Sakurako had the same clueless expression on her face too. 

Resolutely, both Shigeru and Akira let out a grin and turned towards Rui, who had been very quiet all the while. 

            " I wonder if Tsukasa has already noticed about this?" Rui said, smiling back to the duo.

            " What are you three talking about??" Both Soujirou and Sakurako almost screamed out in frustration, for not knowing what the rest of them were talking about. However, it seemed that Akira had no intention in telling his buddy about their discovery. It was about time Akira had his revenge. 

*****

:: Outside the main gate of the Domyouji mansion ::

[Strange…]

Tsukasa told himself while his eyes started scanning his surrounding. He was on his way to the dango stall to fetch Tsukushi from work. 

[Has she already given up? Nah…it would seem quite impossible.]

            " Were you following me?" Tsukasa growled into the face of the helpless man in black suite as he pulled him out from the alley.

            " No…No sir!" The man pleaded out loud. His face was turning from red to pale blue because Tsukasa was practically cutting off the poor man's oxygen supply with a hand clenched tightly around his throat. 

            " Eekkkk! What are you trying to do? Let him off!" A hysteric voice echoed behind Tsukasa and then followed by a few painless punches from one petite lady, however, Tsukasa's murderous glare made her stop her useless defense. 

            " Who…are…you?" The lady stammered, her eyes reddened when she noticed her partner's suffering expression. It was during that moment Tsukasa finally released his fatal grip. 

[He is not one of them?]

*****

:: Back at the dango stall ::

" Ah, your Domyouji is here." Yuuki informed when she spotted Tsukasa standing outside the stall. However, she noticed an unreadable expression on his face. 

            " He's here already?" Tsukushi turned around and indeed he was there, " He's early." Tsukushi said after casting a quick glance at her watch.

            " Dai jo bu, I will do the clean up later." Yuuki assured. 

            " Nah… let him wait." Tsukushi said and continued with her cleaning, but Yuuki stopped her.

            " I think you better go first…don't let him wait too long. He looks kind of jumpy..." Yuuki reminded. 

            " Jumpy?" Tsukushi stuttered out and gave him another glance and sure enough, she knew what Yuuki was referring to. Tsukasa practically had his head constantly turning from left to right, expecting the unexpected. 

[That baka! Ha! Ha! Ha!]

            Tsukushi tried to muffle her inner laughter. " All right then, I guess I better get to him before he gets a nervous breakdown." Tsukushi thanked Yuuki for covering her duty before she retreated into the locker room.

*****

:: Outside the dango stall ::

            " You are early tonight." Tsukushi commented as she stopped beside Tsukasa. 

            " Am I?" 

            " Yeah, anyway Yuuki-chan is very kind to cover the rest of my duty because she told me about your jumpy expression." Tsukushi said.

            " Jumpy expression?" 

            " Did something happen just now?" Tsukushi asked.

            " Nothing happen." 

            " Well, that's good." 

            " Good? That's precisely the problem, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Tsukasa remarked worriedly, " It's just too…peaceful…" 

            " What's wrong with that?" Tsukushi asked again.

            " Don't you have any awareness? She won't give up that easily." Tsukasa almost wanted to scream some sense into his naïve girlfriend's head. 

            " Awareness…hmmm…" There was a thoughtful pause between the two and then Tsukushi surprised Tsukasa by wrapping her hands around his right arm.

            " Come, turn around and wave goodbye to Yuuki-chan." Tsukushi said and obediently, Tsukasa did as told. Yuuki too, waved back to them from inside. 

            " It's such a beautiful night. Let's take a stroll in the park…" Tsukushi suggested.

            " Hey, we are still on that topic – " Tsukushi cut his words short by sealing his lips with a surprise peck. It was enough to keep him quiet for a while and made him forsaking his earlier 'awareness lecture'.

            " Let's go." Tsukushi said as she pulled her dazed Domyouji along. While they were strolling along the quiet pathway, Tsukushi tilted her head up a little to have a quick glance at the face of her beloved Domyouji Tsukasa and their eyes met. 

            " I love you." Tsukasa whispered into her ear.

            " But you have once forgotten about me." Tsukushi said with a frown.

            " When did I?" Tsukasa insisted and almost regretted immediately because they would probably going to end this beautiful night with another bickering session. Suddenly, a shadowy figure caught his attention and Tsukushi could feel Tsukasa's muscle tightened.          

" I think we are being followed." Tsukasa whispered out in a cautious tone.

            " What should we do?" 

            " Maybe we will meet the rest in the pub. They can't do anything to us when we are in a group." Tsukasa said, with an expression so serious that he almost had Tsukushi enthralled.  

[I really wanted to him to know about the conversation I had with that woman…but…]

            " Domyouji…" Tsukushi called out.

            " Yes?" Tsukasa responded, but his eyes were still on 'scanning mode'. At that very moment, Tsukushi was surprised to find herself longing for the protection from this lanky guy beside her.

[I guess…]

And now, indeed, she felt so…protected and so…loved.

[I will tell him another day…]

            " I love you too." 


End file.
